Dark Pretty Cure 5
are a group of girls who were created by Shadow in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. They are actually the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom recreated after being fused with the power of each Cure. They all represent the dark selves of Pretty Cure before they could transform. History The first member of Dark Pretty Cure to be created is Dark Dream, Cure Dream's dark self. Dark Dream is sent to the Princess Land to spy on Pretty Cure and the mascots, as well as watch over Higirin and Midarin. When the girls transform and fight against a Kowaina, Shadow acquires the rest of Pretty Cure's powers and creates the rest of the copies. When Pretty Cure and Shadow meet each other in the Mirror Kingdom, Dark Dream introduces herself to the girls before the rest of Dark Pretty Cure come forth. They then all take their counterparts to different mirror locations to fight and kill them. However, while fighting, they encounter the Pretty Cure's light selves that contrasts the negative emotions the Dark Pretty Cure were created from. In the end, Cure Dream decides to spare Dark Dream in order to show her the world's kindness and teach her how to have fun with friends and smile, but the rest of Dark Pretty Cure are killed and return to their original crystal states. When Pretty Cure and Dark Dream meet Shadow again, they watch in horror as Shadow has collected all Pinkies. However, it is revealed that it was a trick and that there is still one Pinky missing; the Pinky that Urara caught earlier. Furious, Shadow tries to kill Cure Dream, but Dark Dream runs in between them, resulting in her crystal bow - her life essence - to be destroyed. She tells Cure Dream that she wishes that they had met in another time, another place, but as she is a fake, it is impossible. As she starts to fade, Dark Dream tells Cure Dream that she still does not know how to smile, but is able to smile as she disappears. After Pretty Cure defeated Shadow, the crystals used to create Dark Pretty Cure returned to their original size, and the girls put them back to where they were supposed to stand, reviving the Mirror Kingdom. In the end, Nozomi looks up at the magenta crystal that had once been Dark Dream and is sad to think that she failed to save a true friend. Coco, however, thinks that it was good that Dark Dream met Nozomi, as she therefore was able to smile. In the post-credit scene, Nozomi and the others meet with the revived Dark Pretty Cure 5 again (only in the theater). Dark Pretty Cures Characters * : Cure Dream's dark counterpart. She is Nozomi's past self when she did not know how to be happy with friends. She is annoyed by Cure Dream's enthusiasm and happiness. She was shocked to hear Dream telling her that she has a heart. Even though Cure Dream had the chance to defeat her, she instead befriended and accepted her because she wants her to have friends. This results in Dark Dream being the only one who survives the battle. However she sacrificed herself to save Cure Dream from Shadow, resulting in her life - the crystal - to shatter. She tells Cure Dream that she did it because she loves her, and dies as she claims that she still does not know how to smile, but in the end disappears while smiling. She was revived (only in theater). When fighting Cure Dream, her dimension is a carnival area. She is the only Dark Cure to have a transformation shown. * : Cure Rouge's dark counterpart. She is Rin's past self when she thought friends and companions were inconvenient. She is surprised when Cure Rouge admits that it might be foolish of her to value friendship, but the story portrays Dark Rouge as the bigger fool for flaunting her superiority. She is killed with Rouge Burning. She was revived (only in theater). When fighting Cure Rouge, her dimension is an area with green, blue and pink orbs resembling cells. * : Cure Lemonade's dark counterpart. She is Urara's past self when she thought more about making herself happy than others. She can use sonic waves by singing. When Cure Lemonade tells her that songs should be used to make people happy, Cure Lemonade kills her with Lemonade Shining. She was revived (only in theater). When fighting Cure Lemonade, her dimension is an area with various statues and pillars. * : Cure Mint's dark counterpart. She is Komachi's past self when she only wanted to protect herself. However, Dark Mint is at loss of words when Cure Mint asks her if she has anything she wants to protect. When her attack is reflected back at her by Mint Shield, she sheds a single tear while dying in Cure Mint's arms. She was revived (only in theater). When fighting Cure Mint, her dimension is an old-style village area. * : Cure Aqua's dark counterpart. She is Karen's past self when she thought she could only trust herself to do things right. She claims she does not need friends, but is in the end moved by Cure Aqua's friendship. Like Cure Aqua, she can create a sword with her powers, but is eventually killed with Aqua Tornado. She was revived (only in theater). When fighting Cure Aqua, her dimension is a nightly meadow with an abnormally sized moon. Attacks * : Dark Rouge shoots out red laser bullets from her palms. Although unnamed, Dark Dream can use an attack similar to this, as well. * : Dark Lemonade swings her legs to shoot out yellow blades. She can also use it as a protection wall. * : Dark Mint creates spheres of green energy to shoot out. They are able to easily break through Cure Mint's Mint Protection. While most other attacks aren't named, Dark Dream is able to create an explosion from her palm. Dark Lemonade can sing out sonic waves. Dark Mint can surround herself with power to strengthen herself. Dark Aqua can summon a sword. Appearance Each Dark Cure resembles the one she represents, with each wearing a darker colored outfit and minor alterations at the waist and skirt. They have the same hair and eye color and same earrings as their Cure counterpart. They also have pointed ears. Dark Dream Her hair is slightly longer than Dream's with sharper bangs and two tented forelocks that reach her chest. Her hair forms two loops instead of one, and is held with a yellow diamond. She wears a two-piece outfit composed of a tank-top with a pink butterfly sewn to the center that has a pink gem on a green base. The skirt is a black flower shaped tutu over dark fuchsia shorts and a fuchsia trim V-shaped trim. Her long finger-less gloves end beneath her shoulders with a large opened cuff and a pink diamond on top of the hand. She has long black boots with violet toe and heel, while a large pink gem rests at the knee. Dark Rouge Her sharp bangs and forelocks remain short but curve towards her face, while her hair sticks straight up and the bottom of her hair flares out entirely. She wears a fuchsia, sharp peta ornament. Her outfit resembles Dark Dream's but is a dress with dark red shorts, red trim at the waist, and light red gems. The toe and heel of her boots are ruby, and on her chest is a red and purple butterfly with a ruby gem in the middle of a green base. Dark Lemonade Her forelocks are thicker, while her bangs are shorter with two thin loose strands. Her pigtails are much thicker, worn in twin drills with a few loose curls on the ends. The V-shaped trim at her waist is neon yellow to match her gems, toe, and heel. Her skirt is straightened with two ruffled gold pieces of material sticking up from the sides. Her shorts are gold, and her boots have a single cuff instead of two. On her chest is a yellow and pink butterfly with a gold diamond gem on a teal base. Dark Mint Her hair is much shorter than Mint's, with her bangs shaped like the curling strands that stick out from the bottom of her hair. The rest of her hair is shaped into a thick, almost triangular shape adorned with a mint bow-like ornament with a ruby gem. The trim around her waist is emerald while her skirt has a split on each side of the leg to reveal the darker emerald shorts. Her outfit has emerald gems and a green toe and heel. A mint and green butterfly with an emerald diamond gem is sewn to the center of the chest on a red base. Dark Aqua Her hair consists of a very thin, long ponytail held with a pale blue ornament that has a ruby gem in the middle, while her bangs consist of two thin strands that reach her chest. Her outfit matches Dark Mint's, but features light blue gems, a blue wrap at the waist, blue toe and heel, and dark sapphire shorts. At her chest is a pale blue butterfly with a sapphire gem on a red base. Trivia *Only Dark Aqua is ever explicitly named in dialog, though other materials such as character polls have confirmed that the others' names follow the same pattern. *An early piece of promotional art depicted the group in more individualized color schemes - Dark Aqua wore a mostly-blue costume, for instance, while Dark Rouge's clothes were colored nearly identical to Cure Rouge's - but by the time the movie was completed and released, the five all wore black with colored accents, mirroring their heroic counterparts' similarly unified looks. *Several members of the Dark Cures end up becoming voice actresses in later seasons: **Nishimura Chinami, voice actress of Dark Dream, would later portray Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty in Smile Pretty Cure!. **Nagasawa Miki, voice actress of Dark Rouge, would later portray Sakai Masato in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **Kugimiya Rie, voice actress of Dark Lemonade, would later portray Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **Minaguchi Yuko, voice actress of Dark Mint, also voiced Flora from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! **Kiuchi Reiko, voice actress of Dark Aqua, would later portray Miura Akira in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Gallery References Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Minor characters